forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Batu Min Ho
Batu Min Ho was a general first in the army of Shou Lung and later in the Grand Army of the Tuigan. History Batu was the son of a lowlander of Tuigan ancestry in Chukei. He was a soldier in the personal army of Hsuan Yu Po. In order to marry Hsuan's daughter Hsuan Yu Wu Batu joined the Shou Lung army in 1348 DR becoming one of the most promising young general in Shou Lung and finally marring Wu. He served well in the provincial Army of Chukei for eight years. In 1359, after the failing of War Minister Kwan Chan Sen at the Tsen-Ching, a tributary of the Sheng-Ti river, Emperor Kai Tsao Shou Chin ordered Batu to counterattack against the Tuigan that were invading the Empire. However, after some clues about Batu's possible treason, the emperor decided to move Batu's wife and children closer to himself. Batu ordered his forces to burn everything in the Tuigan's path and decided to attack the Tuigan near the city of Shu Kuan, coordinating his army with the personal armies of the nobles, the Twenty-Five Armies led by Tzu Hsuan. When Batu arrived in Shou Kuan after ascending the river Shengti, the Tuigan had destroyed the Twenty-Five Armies but were besieged in the city. During this siege, Batu spoke with the Tuigan spokesman Koja, who offered peace terms, explained that Yamun Khahan had launched the war against Shou Lung only because Kwan Chan Sen and Minister of State Ju-Hai Chou had conspired to have him killed: Yamun only wanted those two men in exchange for peace. When Batu went back to the capital to discuss the offer with the emperor, he discovered that his wife had been accused of treason and executed by the Minister of Security, Ting Mei Wan, who had secretly offered valuable information to the Tuigan to gain political advantage. Accused of being an accomplice of his wife and for taking too many troops from other provinces, an action prohibited by Shou military rules, Batu too was accused of treason but, on the verge of being executed, a Tuigan document proved Ting Mei Wan's treason. The emperor punished Ting Mei Wan and agreed to Yamun's peace terms, ending the Tuigan war with Shou Lung. However, devastated by the loss of his family, Batu left the service of the Emperor, joining the Tuigan army. Yamun welcomed him, giving him a place among his highest-ranking advisors. Batu later led the Tuigan army during the second invasion of Thay and destroyed the Griffon Legion in battle. After the death of Yamun at the hands of King Azoun Obarskyr IV, in the battle in Thesk against the allied Faerûnian armies, the Tuigan army retreated under the command of General Chanar Ong Kho. Batu Min Ho refused to be captured alive and committed suicide, finally joining his murdered family. Appendix Appearance * Dragonwall * Crusade References Category:Humans Category:Shou Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Generals Category:Members of the Grand Army of the Tuigan Category:Inhabitants of Chukei Province Category:Inhabitants of Shou Lung Category:Inhabitants of Kara-Tur Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants